1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network system and a connecting method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless network system and a connecting method thereof that establish a connection automatically according to a service set identifier (SSID).
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The Wi-Fi protocol is a kind of network protocol that is widely used in wireless networks at present. Correspondingly, more and more related products have been developed. Specifically, apart from being used in computers and mobile phones, the Wi-Fi network protocol may also be used in electronic appliances of daily use (e.g., Wi-Fi access points, or Wi-Fi communication enabled refrigerators, electric lamps or sockets) as the embedded system technologies become well developed and widely used. Thus, users can remotely control the Wi-Fi communication enabled electronic appliances of daily use through the Wi-Fi network protocol.
However, because the embedded systems used in the electronic appliances are usually simple, the operation interfaces thereof are not so user-friendly as those of computers or mobile phones. Additionally, setting a Wi-Fi data transmission connection usually represents a complex process. Therefore, for the Wi-Fi communication enabled electronic appliances, it is generally difficult for general users to perform a setting procedure through use of the simple embedded systems.
Furthermore, some Wi-Fi communication enabled electronic appliances that allow for a relatively simple Wi-Fi setting procedure have become available in the market. However, it is only the Wi-Fi setting procedure that is simplified, and the user must still manually establish a Wi-Fi connection with such a Wi-Fi communication enabled electronic appliance before he or she can perform the setting on the electronic appliance. Because of the difficulty in performing the Wi-Fi related setting on the Wi-Fi communication enabled electronic appliances, the Wi-Fi communication enabled electronic appliances can still not be widely accepted by the general users.
Accordingly, an urgent need still exists in the art to effectively reduce the complexity in setting the Wi-Fi connection so as to increase the users' desires to use the Wi-Fi communication enabled electronic appliances.